


Into the Black

by cmk418



Category: Firefly
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-19
Updated: 2011-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-14 07:47:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28791936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cmk418/pseuds/cmk418
Summary: Serenity wanted to be inside the girl and the girl knew this as she knew everything else.
Relationships: Serenity (Firefly)/River Tam





	Into the Black

Serenity wanted to be inside the girl and the girl knew this as she knew everything else. She’d devised a calculation for a few strategically timed maneuvers that would allow Serenity to experience the rush and pleasure that River herself was feeling. First, the gentle touch of the girl’s hands, seemingly everywhere, touching, revving her up. Then the press of naked breasts against her, taking in the increasing vibrations as she built up speed and pressure. Finally, naked legs splayed and met each powerful thrust of the engine. Serenity saw fingers reaching where she could not, mirroring the motions of her pistons, as they went faster and faster. Then, at last, when both Serenity and River had reached the point of climax, Serenity issued one high pitch scream and then fell silent, letting the currents of wind take her as she rode them into the Black.

Serenity wanted to be inside the girl and the girl knew this, but Serenity was just as content to have the girl inside her – two as one, inseparable.


End file.
